The Whispers, The Girl The Start Of Something New - Teaser of Secrets
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: Teaser of Secrets Of A False Lover that will come out in 2014. The beginning of a thrilling story, and how everything seems to be connected, by just meeting one certain blonde. A story of broken relationships, and hidden secrets. This, my dears, is just a preview. And the start of the real story. (REAL STORY POSTED IN JANUARY!) Still, please review!


**A/N : Currently working on Juliette I. But I'll do a short teaser so that you won't really be waiting. . . or maybe you will. But that's good. Cause I'm a freaking sadist. Nyahahaha~! *readers throw scissors* What the f –**

**And I'm so sorry, this is so short! It's only a short, short preview!**

* * *

_The Whispers, The Girl; The Start Of Something New_

_. . .Teaser of Secrets Of A False Lover. . ._

* * *

_**-18 October 1995-**_

There were few people that attended the wedding. It was a simple, short wedding – a celebration of saying vows, and replacing rings in fingers – and the job was done. The church bells rang loudly, but inside the building contained only the hushed chatters belonged to certain people. Otherwise, it was plain and quiet. An eerie type of silence; but none pay any heed to it.

Again, the silence came like dark shadows when a clack of a heel stepped against cold marble; a dainty woman – her face was fairly well hidden beneath the diaphanous material – the white dress fitted her slender body perfectly, a silvery-white sash tied around her silver waist as the beautiful satin embroidered with tiny, shining pearls flowed from the neck until waist. The bottom parts were akin to Cinderella's gown, reaching until the floor as it brushed itself against the floor. People could caught glimpses of greenish-blue hair underneath the veil. She was beautiful indeed – mixed with a poise that showed of someone so calm despite a big day – yet beneath the translucent silk – dawned a forlorn expression.

One step, two steps; the woman headed to a man with handsome features. The white suit looked perfect on him, contrasted against his raven hair, and deep brown eyes quite well. The man adorned a cunning smile – no – a smirk beheaded to the woman. She lowered her head once more.

She didn't want this marriage – not with this man.

.

.

.

_**-1**__**st **__**September 1996-**_

Footsteps echoed throughout the wide halls of the mansion, the sounds were quick, and so do the strides. The raven wore an expression similar to those who had their one million dollars stolen. But his weren't to compare with money – it was much more special than that – something alive, breathing. . .

With an angry clack on the heel, both hands stretched to open the large doors of an office. Said office; the room was spacious – with a long office desk, finest oak polished with a shine, situated far on the edge. Behind; a gargantuan, oval window filled almost the space against the red walls that stretched afar. The floors, themselves, came from France – and so probably to the other furniture that were placed inside. There are a few couches, touched with exotic green leathers, lined themselves neatly in front of the desk. On the corners were bookshelves filled with foreign and ancient books – came from France, Italy, England, and all around the world. Sat behind the oak, was a woman of an elder age. In spite of being forty, she had her hair perfectly raven – with no dye – and the waves were long and silky. And her eyes – damn her eyes – were slits of fierce green. If stares could kill, all her employees would have been buried by now.

"Mother –"

"Sit down, Kiyo," the woman tilted her head higher, green clashing with concern brown. She looked pompous, whilst wearing a cold mien that surrounded her, and the spectacles dangled just above the bridge of her nose; "I heard of it, and nor do I am pleased with the matter."

Kiyo, or to be exact, Hatsune Kiyoteru did what he was told. He comfortable settled on one of those leather couches. However, the situation did no good job to obscure his worried look plastered on his face. And so, with a frustrated sigh, he puffed, "Ring had ran away. . ."

A pause silenced the room.

". . . with the baby."

The older woman, his mother; Hatsune Miyabe – pushed her glasses back to its position – and the cat-like apple green orbs glowered at her son.

"Yes, I know that, dear. . ." – her tongue clacked, eyes landed towards a pile of papers that stacked on the table – "And I'll make sure she'll be found. . . or better, the baby to be found."

Miyabe stood up, the raven locks jumped in short tufts as she began to walk to the window. She looked outside with a look of disdain hiding her true emotions well.

"For now, Ring is useless. . . The baby is what matters."

With a nod, Kiyoteru left the room – not for sheer business – but the expression dwelled in the quite young features that did not fitted her age, laid an intent to kill, to execute, to punish. . . it wasn't a good sign.

Wrapped around his finger, on his left hand, was a silver wedding ring. Brown eyes lowered, and for once, the gaze dropped into sad ones. Before, his teeth clenched and fists tightened, Kiyoteru cursed under his breathe; vowing a deadly revenge.

Somewhere in the office, Miyabe was smiling slightly, a phone dangled in her grip.

.

.

.

_**-4 April 2014-**_

Weather was not in good condition these days. It kept on raining, until the drains full with water, and floods occurred in many places. Fortunately, the mansion was located on top of the hills, so the concern of flood was no matter here.

From the office, Kiyoteru watched the harsh downpour from the large glass. Mosaic floors rolled, reflecting the lights that came from the crystal chandelier. He touched the panes, feeling the cold seeped into his palm. He was in his bedroom, alone but not lonely. Neither did he realized, as Miyabe opened the door with a soft creak, and entered. She wore a red button-up shirt, long sleeves rolled upwards, and an average pencil skirt that hugged her thighs tightly. Despite her age, she looked like someone who was still thirty. . . there was no sign of wrinkles about to appear in her image, nor do her hair was about to wither. She looked like Angelina Jolie, except that she's Asian.

Regardless, the younger raven still did not notice about his mother's presence. Though, when she cleared throat; Kiyoteru jumped lightly and he whipped his face to meet the intent gaze. He bowed politely to his mother.

"I found Ring," was only her response.

Still, that was enough to rise his head, and brown orbs beaming with anticipation. Thin lips parted, about to say something, but the elder woman disrupted his thoughts –

"But she ran away. . ." – a pause. The woman clicked her tongue, brows furrowed. – "And the baby was not with her."

Immediately, his heart dropped. Upset. The once widened hues were lowered, and he _tch'd _in pure anger.

"Damn you, Ring. . .", he punched the panes, roughly, but not enough to break the so-called fragile material. Fingers slid over to his short tufts, and he ruffled the locks to make them into a tousled mess. Panting slightly, he punched the windows again.

Miyabe could only watched. Her demeanor was still calm, but she was obviously not amused. Once again, she cleared her throat, gaining the man's attention.

"I have an idea," blatantly, she stated. Green eyes landed on brown ones, with a sign of no good – the man stopped his antics – stood still, with sweat trickling down from his forehead. Mounded with heaps of nervousness, Kiyoteru muttered a silent apology towards the Mother.

Thus, Miyabe continued; "I'll send a boy. A boy that would seduce her –"

"Excuse me?", Kiyo choked out, totally unsatisfied with the statement. Albeit, as the elder glowered at him, green pierced like daggers through him, he hushed himself quiet.

"So, as I was saying. . .", she paused to smile, her half-lidded eyes contained heaps of cunning plans, and she told him her plans. For once, the raven widened his brown eyes – before a smile reached his own lips. A laugh released from his mouth, and he grinned cheerfully.

"Oh, that is a fine plan indeed."

The two shared their laughs together, their voice echoed throughout the room and reached through the silent halls. Maids and butlers ignored them, continuing their work with worry evident on their faces.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a particular blonde received a letter. Slowly, he read the words one by one. Before, a grin adorned on his handsome features. Icy blue eyes glinted with slight mischief, but he managed to kept the sapphire pools secretive, almost mysterious. Fingers smoothened over his bright golden waves, and he sat on the swivel chair, facing his expensive laptop. Swiftly, the fingers began to do the work, typing in a fast speed. The smile did not fade from his lips.

"Ah, it seems like I have a _special_ job to do."

* * *

**END**

**STAY TUNE FOR : SECRETS OF A FALSE LOVER**

**COMING IN JANUARY (I GUESS)**

**-Written by Mozu The Cookie Spirit-**


End file.
